Deadly Fairytales
by DeathStryke14
Summary: A game is introduced to students of Hogwarts. Everyone thought it was just a harmless muggle game. Little did they know that this "harmless" game was about to turn deadly. ON HIATUS. UPDATE- I will be rewriting this into a more darker version and will post it separately. I am discontinuing this story for now.
1. The Invitation

_Dear fairytale guest,_

_You are cordially invited to play a game with the master of fairytales._

_Enclosed with this invitation is your fairytale character._

_The rules are simple:_

_Try to guess someone else's role before yours is revealed._

_Tell someone your role and you will be dismissed from the game._

_If you guess who the master's role is you are free to leave the game._

_Are you brave enough to take this challenge?_

_Meetings will take place in the Room of Requirement every Saturday at 9 o'clock p.m._

_Good luck_


	2. It begins

The story is set in the Golden trios 6th year and Ginny and Luna's 5rd year. I won't go by the books or movie so this story will be AU. Please read and review

**Luna's POV**

"Ginny!" I ran to catch up to my red headed friend. She turned and waved at me. I slid into the train compartment with her and looked around. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ginny's brother Ron Weasley were already sitting in one seat.

"Hey Luna" Harry greeted me as I came in.

"Hey Harry" I threw my bag up on the racks and sat down beside Ginny. "Hi Hermione, Hi Ron"

"Hi Luna" Hermione went back to reading her book. Ron just nodded his head slightly before looking out the window.

"How was your summer vacation Luna?" Harry asked.

"Good" I replied. "What about yours?"

"It was fine"

"How about you Ginny?" I turned and looked at her.

"It was fun!" She grabbed her bag and pulled out a picture. "We went to the Quidditch World Cup"

"Oh" I looked at the picture then handed it back. "Who won?"

"Ireland" She smiled and put the picture back. She looked around for a second then turned to me. "Want to see if there's an empty compartment somewhere?"

"Sure" I got up and grabbed my bag from the rack and slid the door open. Ginny grabbed her stuff and slid past me. I looked back and saw that Ron and Hermione didn't even notice us leave. Harry waved bye to us and started to stare into space.

"Why did you want to leave the compartment?" I followed her down the hallway until we reached an empty compartment. She slid the door open and walked in. I followed and threw my bag on the seat next to me.

"I had something private I wanted to tell you" She sat down across from me and sighed.

"What is it?" She looked hesitant, a sign that what she was telling me was extremely personal.

"I was talking to Hermione this summer" She twirled a lock of red hair around her finger and looked at the door "She said that I should move on from Harry" I knew that Ginny had a crush on Harry that was so far one sided "I was hoping to get a second opinion, you know? To help me with my decision"

"I think Hermione's right" She looked relieved and worried at the same time, her shoulders no longer tense "You shouldn't waste your time with someone you're not even with. Get to know other boys and then decide officially whether you truly like him or if it's just a school time crush"

"I'll do that then" She leaned back in her seat and exhaled loudly. "You're such a great friend Luna"

I smiled and leaned back into my seat. The rest of the train ride was silent with the occasional student passing by.

4 hours later we arrived at Hogsmeade station, tired and a little hungry. I jumped into an empty carriage and waited for Ginny to climb in. We had to wait for other students to get in before the carriage took off.

"Luna?"

"What?"

"Never mind" She shook her head and fell silent. I shrugged and watched the thestral pull the carriage.

**Ginny's POV**

The walk to the Great Hall was not an easy task. Students were pushing each other around, making them bump into us. We passed 1st year students waiting for Professor McGonagall to lead them to the Great Hall for sorting. After the sorting was done and over Dumbledore gave the speech that he always gives before clapping his hands together, making the food appear.

I was eating some fruit salad when Hermione came over to sit by me. I frowned and looked at her. She always sat by Harry and Ron during dinner.

"I need to talk to you privately Ginny" She whispered in my ear. "It's important"

I swallowed and nodded my head. She got up and started for the Hall entrance. I pushed my plate away and followed her. She led us to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and turned to me.

"What's going on Hermione?"

"I wanted to ask you something" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment paper. "I received a letter this summer about a club"

"You did?" I grabbed the paper and looked at it. "I received the exact same letter"

"Really?" She took the paper back and put it back in her pocket. "I don't know if I should go. It said something about a game"

"Don't muggles have fairytale stories?"

"Yeah"

"The role I got is from your version of fairytales" Hermione nodded her head. I thought of the name of my role.

"Who else do you think got the letter?" I asked.

"I don't know" She got up and walked over to a mirror. "We'll have to wait and see at the meeting tonight"


	3. The First Meeting

**Hermione's POV**

I was in the room I shared with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Katie Bell. They were chatting about their summer and who was single. I opened my trunk and went through my clothes for a nice outfit. I settled with a short white sleeveless dress and a black jacket.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Parvati came over to me and sat down on my bed. "Are you meeting someone?"

"I have a meeting to go to"

"Is it a teacher meeting or a boyfriend meeting?"

"It's a club meeting" I looked through my shoes and chose black heels.

"Oh! Are you talking about that new club? I got invited to that club too!" She got up and hurried over to her trunk. Lavender and Katie turned to their trunks and started digging. They all pulled out the invitations and showed me.

"You all were invited?" I looked at the invitations and confirmed that they were exactly like mine. "Do you know anyone else that was invited?"

"I know my sister Padma was invited" Parvati took her invitation back and folded it up.

"Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were invited" Lavender said.

"Hannah Abbott and Romilda Vane mentioned the invitation during the feast" Katie replied.

"Any of the boys you know going?" I handed Lavender and Katie their invitations back. They all started pulling out their own clothes from their trunks.

"I don't think any of the boys mentioned it" Katie answered.

I shrugged and went back to getting ready.

**Harry's POV**

I saw Ginny waiting outside of the girl's dorm, wearing a small blue short sleeved dress. Hermione came out a few minutes later, followed by Katie Bell and Lavender Brown. They all were wearing dresses and had their hair up.

"Where are you going Hermione?" Ron asked.

"We all have a meeting to go to"

"What meeting?" I glanced over at them and saw that they all were carrying a piece of parchment paper. I immediately thought of the invitation I had received.

"Did you get an invitation this summer?" Lavender asked him.

"Yeah but I didn't think it was a real club. I thought someone was playing a prank" Ron shrugged before getting up from the chair. "Can you guys wait for us?"

"Sure" They all sat down on one of the couches. I followed Ron up to our dorms to get ready.

5 minutes later we all headed out to the Room of Requirement. Hermione lead the way and we soon found the door. She went in first, all of us following cautiously. I looked around the room of found that it was decorated like a high end hotel. A crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling. The walls were painted white with gold patterns, while the floors had white marble tiles with hints of gold in them. It was fully furnished with couches, chairs and tables, all of them gold. I saw a couple students from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy Parkinson sneered at us.

"We were invited" Ginny replied. "What I want to know is why are you here?"

"I thought the club was purebloods only" Pansy turned around and stomped off haughtily.

"Why did she have to be invited?" Hermione frowned and walked over to the Ravenclaw students.

"So, Harry what's your role?" Ron asked.

"We're not supposed to tell anyone our roles"

"We're friends Harry. We can help each other win this game"

"I'd rather win honestly Ron"

"Alright then" He held his hands up in surrender before walking over to Lavender.

"Hello Harry"

I turned around and saw Luna standing behind me. She was wearing a silver sleeveless mini dress with silver stilettos. Her hair was curled and hung down past her shoulders.

"Hello Luna. Nice outfit" I smiled at her.

"Thank you Harry" She smiled back at me before looking around. The sound of a bell rang throughout the room. "I think we should find seats Harry"

"Right" I led her to one of the couches and sat down. She sat down beside me and turned to the front.

A masked figure walked up to the front of the room. It turned to us and bowed deeply.

"Welcome to the Contes de fées mortelles club"


	4. It's time to play

**Ghost's POV**

"On behalf of the Master, I'd like to welcome you to the game" I bowed and looked around at the people. I could see all of the guests watching me. "The last person with their role unnamed will be the winner of our game"

"I have a question"

I turned to see a brown haired girl raising her hand.

"What is your question Miss…?"

"Hermione Granger" She stood up and cleared her throat. "How do we play the game?"

"It's simple. All you have to do is try to guess someone's role"

"How do we know if our guess is correct?"

"I'll tell you if your guess is correct" I looked at everyone and smiled. "The game starts now. Everyone in this room is now bound to the rules of the game. Even when you leave the meeting you will be bound by the rules"

"The rules state that if we guess the master's role we can leave the game"

"It does say that" I nodded my head once. "Why do you ask?"

"How can we guess the master's role if we don't know who the master is?" Several students nodded their heads and voiced their own opinion.

"Yeah, how can we guess if we don't know who it is?"

"Who is the master?"

"Be quiet!" I turned to see a pale blonde hair girl standing up. "If you guys shut it he will answer our questions"

"Thank you Miss…?"

"Lovegood" She smiled and bowed. "Luna Lovegood"

"Thank you Miss Lovegood" I turned back to the other guests and cleared my throat. "All you have to do is guess each other's role to get a hint for the master's role or anyone else's role."

"Sounds easy" Luna smiled and sat back down. Everyone else sat down quietly, watching me with curious eyes.

"The meeting tonight is to see who you are playing with. If you wish to make a guess you may come speak to me" I bowed one last time before walking over to a side door. I could hear the guests start to talk to each other.

"Well done Monsieur Erik"

I whirled around to see a black hooded figure sitting behind the desk. I immediately knelt to the ground and bowed my head.

"Master! I didn't see you there"

"That's quiet alright"

"Why are you here Master?" I kept kneeling with my head bowed, questions racing through my mind.

"You can stand up now, Monsieur Erik"

I got up slowly and faced my Master, clasping my hands behind my back.

"I came to see if the first meeting was completed right"

"It is going well Master. Everyone invited has shown up"

"Good" The Master picked up a red rose from the vase sitting on the desk. "Make sure everything goes as planned"

"I understand Master"

"I'll leave you to your work then" The Master got up and walked over to the full length mirror before sliding open a secret door. "Goodbye Monsieur Erik"

"Goodbye Master" I knelt down and bowed again. I heard the secret door close and sighed. I really hoped the game would go smoothly.


	5. Curiosity

**Luna's POV**

"So what do you think so far Harry?"

"It seems like an easy game" He got up from the couch and held his hand out. "Let's go find something to drink"

"Ok" I took his hand and followed him to one of the tables by the wall. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends on how personal the question is?" He poured pumpkin juice into 2 crystal glasses and handed one to me.

"Who do you like?" I took a small sip of my pumpkin juice and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He downed his drink fast before pouring himself some more. I could see that he was blushing a little.

"I mean, who do you want to be your girlfriend?" I smirked when he started choking on his pumpkin juice. "Is that too personal?"

"A little" He coughed and wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"I'm sorry I asked" I quickly drank the rest of my juice before turning to him. "I'm going to find Ginny"

"See you later Luna" I walked away from him, a small smile on my face.

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

"Can't you give me a hint Draco? Just a little hint?" Pansy followed me over to one of the couches.

"I said no Pansy. I don't want to get disqualified because you want to win so badly" I sat down and glared at her. "Take no for an answer and leave me alone"

She pursed her lips and walked away, pouting. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

"You look really stressed"

I opened my eyes to see Looney Lovegood sitting beside me. I groaned and sat up straight, glaring at her.

"What do you want Looney?" I asked menacingly.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk to relieve your stress" She smiled and held her hand out. "I promise to stay quiet"

"I'd rather walk off a cliff then walk with you Looney" I smirked as she looked down sadly. "Get lost before I hex you"

She sighed and got up. "If you reconsider, come find me"

"As if" I scoffed and leaned my head back again.

"Hey Malfoy!"

I groaned and looked up again. "What now?!"

"Chill man. I just came to ask what Looney wanted" Blaise Zabini sat down next to me and smirked. "Getting friendly with Looney, eh?"

"Whatever Zabini"

"So are you two going public soon or what?" He laughed as I glared at him. "Like I said before, chill"

"You're annoying" I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I am not going out with Looney nor will I ever go out with her"

"Ok, Ok" He held his hands up and smirked. "You take things too seriously"

"I'm not in the mood to joke around tonight"

"I'll leave you alone then" Blaise stood up and walked off.

"Finally, some peace and quiet"

**Katie Bell's POV**

I looked around carefully at everyone, remembering everyone that was there. I noticed that people were beginning to intermingle. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were talking to each other without fighting. I smiled and took a small sip of pumpkin juice. I knew Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley would work together to try to win. They were always the Golden Trio, the perfect students. Little was known about anyone else who hung out with them. Students admired them, teachers loved them. The precious Trio was in for a couple surprises during this game. I smirked and finished my glass of pumpkin juice. _Time to start the game._


	6. Players Beware

**Ginny's POV**

The meeting had ended at 11. We all went our separate ways cautiously. I could hear someone following me to the girl's bathroom on the 3rd floor. I slowly looked back to see a shadowy figure dart into a different corridor. I ran the rest of the way to the bathroom and locked myself into a stall. I heard the footsteps go past the bathroom and into a different hallway. I sighed and leaned against the stall door, my heart beating fast.

"Hello?"

I jumped in fright and quickly climb on top of the toilet. I held my breath as the footsteps approached the stalls. I saw a shadow pass by the stall I was in before moving on.

"Is anyone there?" The footsteps walked around the bathroom before leaving. I closed my eyes and strained to hear.

I stayed still for a couple of minutes before getting out of the stall. The bathroom was eerily silent. I could hear the prefects walking around on the floor above. Every nerve in my body told me to run to the tower. I shook my head and pulled out a silver flask.

"Being naughty already Weasley?"

"Oh shut it Myrtle" I took a sip from my flask, the vodka burning my throat as it went down.

"Someone's a little angry today" Myrtle flew towards me and smirked. "Are you scared of someone Weasley?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You looked scared a minute ago"

"I was making sure no one found me with my flask" I took a big swig of vodka and coughed. "Do you know who that was?"

"It was a black haired student"

"Did you see their face?"

"No. They kept their head down" I finished off my flask and slid it back into my small bag. I turned to look at Myrtle and saw that she had an eerie glow around her.

"Don't worry little Weasley. You're secrets safe with me"

**Pansy POV**

I watched the rest of the Slytherin's head back to the common room. I hung back from the group then ducked behind a statue. The hall went silent as everyone left. I looked out to make sure it was clear before heading to the dungeons. The whole floor was dark with the exception of a single torch. I carefully made my way to Snape's classroom, drawing my wand out in case I had to use it. I frowned as I saw his stock room door open. I muttered a silencing spell and approached the stock room cautiously. I found the room empty and undisturbed. I slid my wand back into my pocket and walked over to a section of potion.

"Essence of Insanity, Mandrake Draught, Veritaserum, Draught of the living dead, Flesh Eating Slug repellant, Amortentia, Garroting Gas, Forgetfulness Potion and Skele-Gro, Beautification Potion" I sifted through the potions looking for a certain potion. "Ah! Here it is"

**No one's POV**

The black haired Slytherin pocketed the potion and left the potion storeroom. She ran out of the classroom and headed to her dorm. A shadowy figure slipped past her in the corridor and headed for the classroom. Several minutes later, the shadowy figure left the classroom, a small bag in hand


	7. Rivalries

**Hermione's POV**

On Monday, I noticed a lot of the students being cautious. I left the Great Hall after dinner and headed to the library. It was empty except for Madam Pince. I found a small secluded area and pulled out some parchment and a quill.

"Hello Hermione" I looked up to see Luna standing beside me, a small stack of books hovering behind her.

"Hello Luna. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a couple of books for research" She moved in front of the books and smiled at me. "What are you doing?"

"I have an essay to do in Potions" I held up my parchment and showed her.

"Why do you have an essay due? Harry doesn't have one" She stepped into my line of sight as I tried to look at her books.

"It is not due until next week" I rolled up my parchment and slid it into my bag. "I have to go now. See you later Luna"

"Bye 'Mione" She waved and walked away. Her books quickly floated in front of her before I could get a look.

**Ginny's POV**

It was unusually quiet in the common room. Except for the younger students and a few older students, everyone I knew was quiet. I could see Harry and Ron talking to each other quietly in the corner, Hermione nowhere near them. I knew Ron would make Hermione tell them her role. All he had to do was act real friendly and Hermione would spill her darkest secrets.

"You ok Ginny? Is something bothering you?" I looked up to see Lavender sitting beside me.

"I'm fine" I closed my notebook up and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you care?"

"I just care sometimes" She wrapped an arm around me and gave me a sympathetic look. "Is it about Harry?"

"What the hell makes you think it's about Harry?" I shoved her arm and off and glared at her.

"So it is about Harry" She smirked at me and got up. "Does Harry know about this little crush you have on him?"

"It's not a crush and he probably doesn't know anything about me"

"I'll find out then" She walked over to harry and Ron and sat down beside them. I watched as she talked to them before someone waved a hand in front of my face.

"Ginny? I found a letter at the entrance to the common room for you" Katie Bell handed me a plain envelope and walked away.

_Dear Fairytale guest,_

_You have been chosen to receive a special hint at request by the Master._

_Please report to the lower dungeons at 7:30 this evening._

_Yours truly,_

_Ghost_

I looked up at the clock and saw I had only 5 minutes before the meeting. I grabbed my notebook and ran up to my room. I quickly changed into a more decent outfit and ran back downstairs. I passed by Harry and ran down to the dungeons.

**No one's POV**

The youngest Weasley arrived at the dungeons out of breath and exhausted. She looked around the dimly lit room and sighed. She looked at the pocket watch she stole from her dad and saw that it was 7:28.

_I'm early._ She sighed again and straightened her hair and outfit. She examined the room more closely and saw that it was an old classroom. The desks and chairs were gone, leaving an empty room. There was another door across the room, slightly open. She shivered as she felt a cool breeze come into the dungeon.

"Hello Miss Weasley" The young redhead turned to see the masked figure, or Ghost as he called himself, standing behind her.

"Hello" She bowed her head slightly before backing away a couple of steps.

"Would you like a hint of someone's role or the master's role?"

"Someone else's role"

"Anyone specific, Miss Weasley?"

"If I guess their role next meeting, are they out of the game?" She shifted her weight to her other leg nervously.

"Yes"

"Can the person who is out help the members still in the game with finding out roles?"

"No. Once they are out they are forbidden to play the game"

She thought for moment before nodding her head. "I would like a hint for Hermione Granger's role"

"Lonely is she who lives by the sea, missing the family she left for a love not worth it"

I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night so it may seem haywire. Sorry


	8. The Storybook is found

**No one's POV**

Ginny thought carefully of what he said to her before frowning. "What does that mean?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean" Ghost replied. "Would you like to hear the hint again?"

"Yes please"

"Lonely is she who lives by the sea, missing the family she left for a love not worth it"

"Can you give another hint?" She begged.

"There are no more hints"

"Well this hint is stupid!" She groaned in frustration before walking out of the room. Ghost smiled and went out the other door.

**Ron's POV**

"About what Lavender said, is it true? Does Ginny have a crush on me?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged and looked around the common room. "Ask Hermione about it. She probably knows more about the matter since they confide in each other"

"Are you still with Lavender? Or is that over?"

"I don't know. She is very clingy but I still have feelings for her"

"Would you mind if I asked Hermione to the next meeting? Just as a friend, nothing more"

"Sure. I'll ask Lavender" I shrugged and leaned back. "Why do you think we have to go as couples anyway?"

"Maybe they have a dance or something planned" Harry opened his book up and started reading. I opened my own book and started reading.

**Luna's POV**

I quietly packed my bag and slid close to the bookshelf. I peeked cautiously around the shelf to make sure it was clear. It was past 10:30 pm, the school's curfew, so I had to be careful and not be seen by a prefect or teacher. I was about to make a run for the door when I heard footsteps. I slid underneath a table and prayed that I would go unnoticed. The footsteps walked past my hiding spot and stopped a few feet to my right.

"Where is that book?" The female voice whispered. "It was hear a minute ago"

I held my breath as the footsteps approached my hiding spot. The person was wearing a black sweater with the hood up, black sweat pants and black sneakers. They passed by and went to another shelf.

"It should be here!"

I quietly crawled out of my hiding spot and pulled out my wand. The footsteps got farther away, leaving me an opening to run through the door. I made a mad dash for the door and ran down the hallway. I ran up the stairs and down another hallway before slowing down to catch my breath.

"What are you doing here?"

I whirled around to see Hannah Abbott standing a couple feet behind me. I sighed and pulled my back up higher on my shoulder.

"I was just on my way to my common room. I fell asleep in the library and missed curfew"

She sighed and rubbed her head. "I'll let you off this once, Lovegood, so don't let it happen again. I'll escort you to your houses common room to make sure you won't wonder off" Hannah walked over and took my arm. I allowed her to drag me to my common room before she let go off me.

"Thank you for letting me off this once" I smiled and bowed slightly. "I won't ever let this happen again"

"I'll hold you to that Lovegood" She waved and went off to finish her prefect duties. I went into the common room and walked up to the girls' dorm. I opened my bag and took out the books I got from the library. I smiled and opened one of the books to the first page.

**The Tale of Rapunzel.**


	9. A small problem

**Pansy's POV**

I laid my head down on my table as Professor Snape droned on and on about a potion and its ingredients. My head was pounding madly as every little noise was amplified. I had tried using a spell to help my hearing become greater so I could hear from far away, but I messed up. My head was hurting as Snape's loud voice bounced off the dungeon walls. One of the Slytherins was tapping their quill on the desk, while a Ravenclaw was drumming their fingers. I winced as the noise made my head throb even harder.

"Miss Parkinson, are you ill?"

I snapped my head up and looked right at Snape. "I have a really bad headache"

"Go to the hospital wing and ask Madam Pomfrey for a draught" He gave me a note and went back to teaching. I gathered my stuff and walked slowly to the hospital wing. I passed a couple of younger students, scaring them by shooting hexes at their feet. I smiled slightly as they took off running, pushing each other to get ahead.

"I don't know where it is! I went there earlier to check it out but it was gone already!"

"Don't you have a copy of the book?"

"No! There was only one copy in the library, donated by me. My other copy is at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean"

"Why is it in the ocean?"

"My bratty little cousin thought it would be funny to throw my book in the ocean. He claimed it was to see if books float or not"

I stopped walking and listened. I didn't recognize the voices or where they were coming from. I heard someone pacing as the other huffed in frustration.

"Now what are we going to do?"

"I'll write to my parents and ask them to buy and send me a copy. I'm sure they will send it"

"Do you remember any of the stories?"

"Just a few. It's been forever since I read those kinds of stories"

"We'll wait for your parents to send a book. I don't think it's worth getting a headache over"

"Let's go to send the letter. The book should arrive tomorrow or the next day"

I heard the footsteps fade as they went down the hallway. _What book do they want?_ I shrugged and headed to the hospital wing. I told Madam Pomfrey about the spell I used and soon my hearing was back to normal. I went to my next class and never thought of the weird conversation I heard again.

**Ghost's POV**

"I regret to inform you Master, but a small problem has arisen in our plan"

"What problem?"

"Someone is leaking secrets to outsiders of the club"

"Have you located the source of the leak?"

"Not yet Master" I bowed my head shamefully and knelt down. "I will try harder to find the source"

"No need to feel ashamed Monsieur Erik. I am confident that you will find the source soon enough"

"I will tell you once I find out" I kept kneeling but rose my head up to meet my Master's eyes. "The next meeting is set. Everyone is asking each other to be partners for the meeting"

"Good"

"May I know why they are required to have a partner?"

"It is just a small test to see who they trust"

"I see" I bowed my head again. "I will go see to the source problem now, Master"

"I trust, Monsieur Erik, that you know the penalty associated with the problem"

"I do, Master"

"Then be on your way Monsieur Erik"

"Yes Master"


	10. Part of the Game

**Luna's POV**

The rest of the week was quiet. Everyone was trying to trick me into giving away my role. I just smiled and walked away from them. It was 9:26 pm when I started heading to my common room. As I passed some windows, I noticed a shadowy figure crossing the lawn to the Owlery. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to follow the figure. I slipped out the front doors and ran toward the Owlery. I listened to the footsteps going up the stairs. I climbed quietly up the stairs and slid into the small room. The figure had its back to me, making it easy for me to hide behind a broken shelf. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I peeked cautiously around the shelf and saw the shadowy figure agilely climbed up to the roof. It swung up onto a rafter and looked at the door. I slid farther down and hoped the figure didn't see me.

"Where is that stupid owl?" A female voice asked. I looked up to see the shadowy figure peering down on the girl. The girl went through the owl nests and sighed in frustration. "Where the hell is it?!"

I quietly pulled my hood up and slid my scarf around my face. I made sure to tuck my hair in so it would not be shown. I looked up and saw the figure getting ready to jump down. My body and mind told me to run, that something bad was going to happen. I darted from behind the shelf and ran down the steps. I continued running until I got to the doors. I opened them and ran to my common room, stopping when I reached the safety of my room.

"What happen to you?" One of the first years asked.

"I went for a run"

"To stay in shape?"

"Yeah"

"Why? You're skinny enough" The first year smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks" I smiled back and went to my bed. "I'm going to bed now"

"Night" The first year climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her nose. I smiled again and slid under my covers. My mind went back to the moments in the Owlery. I shuddered and turned my light off, willing my mind to go blank.

**Lavender's POV**

I woke up one morning to the sounds of students talking loudly. I rubbed my eyes and got up. My roommates, except for Granger, were also getting up, all of them looked annoyed. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was barely rising.

"Why are they up so early?" I growled. I grabbed my robe and headed to the common room. Many of the students were gathered in the common room, talking amongst each other.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Professor McGonagall said there was an accident at the Owlery. All the classes in the morning have been canceled" Paravti replied. "She didn't say what happened, just that we were all to stay in the common room"

"Is she going to come back to tell u what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know" Paravti moved over and patted the seat beside her. I sat down and pulled the robe tighter around me.

10 minutes passed before Professor McGonagall came back. She looked very grim and concerned.

"As I said before, there has been an accident at the Owlery" She paused and took a deep breath. "This morning, Mr. Filch found Miss Chang from Ravenclaw at the bottom of the Owlery Tower"

Everyone gasped while a couple of older students comforted the first years. I brought my hand up to my mouth in shock.

"Miss Chang was pronounced dead by Madam Pomfrey shortly after she was found. Our initial findings show that she slipped and fell out of one of the windows in the Tower. Her memorial service will be held tomorrow evening. All classes for today and tomorrow are canceled. We will resume normal schedules on Monday" She stopped and took another deep breath. She was about to say more but decided not to.

Everyone sat in stunned silence, an occasional sob or whimper breaking the silence. I looked around and saw the guys with their heads hanging. The girls were all crying, hugging each other or the first years.

"What about the meeting on Saturday?" Parvati whispered.

"I don't know" I sat there and thought. "You don't think this is part of the game, do you?"

Paravti stayed silent, making me realize that this may be part of the game.


	11. Bad news and Good news

**Ginny's POV**

After the Heads of House told us the news, we went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone was sad and withdrawn; tears were running down most of the students' faces. I sat down with my plate, numb and spaced out. Hermione wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed them gently. She wiped a couple of tears from her eyes and smiled slightly. I tried to smile but couldn't. I picked at my food half-heartedly before looking around.

"It's going to be ok Ginny" Hermione patted my shoulder comfortingly and turned to Ron and Harry.

I nodded my head and looked around the Great Hall. Cedric Diggory was crying a little, his friends comforting him. Marietta was crying hysterically on her friends shoulders, her small body shaking. Teachers were walking around, comforting the students and trying to keep busy to prevent themselves from crying.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Luna sat down beside me and reached out to touch my hand. She stopped and decided to just sit beside me.

"I'm fine" I pushed my plate away and reached down to grab my bag. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" Luna and I got up and left the Great Hall. I led the way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I closed the bathroom door and casted a silencing spell around it. Luna was standing at the far end of the bathroom, looking around curiously. I sat down on the floor and pulled out a silver flask.

"Want some?" I held it out to her.

"What is it?" She sat down beside me and took the flask. She sniffed it and frowned. "It smells strong"

"It's called vodka" I took the flask and tipped my head back, swallowing a huge amount of the vodka.

"Let me try" She grabbed the flask and took a huge swig. She swallowed it easily and smiled. "I guess it's not that strong"

"You had this before?"

"No, my dad use to make me take this horrible medicine that had a bad aftertaste" She took another swig and handed me the flask. We took turns until the flask ran out. By that time we were way beyond drunk, our small bodies unable to take that much alcohol.

**Harry's POV**

I stayed in the common room most of the day, sitting in a chair staring out into space. I couldn't believe that Cho was dead. I wanted to see for myself if she was dead. Madam Pomfrey refused to admit anyone into the hospital wing unless, as I quote her, 'they were dying'.

"I just saw her family in the hospital" Hermione sat down on the chair beside me. "They were there to…" She stopped mid-sentence. "To get the body"

"It's ok Hermione. Everyone knew they would be here sooner and later" I reached out and took her hand. "This may seem out of the blue, but for the next meeting, would you like to go with me"

"With you?" Hermione tilted her head to the side, a confused look on her face.

"Just as friends" I quickly added.

"Do you think the meeting will still be scheduled?"

"Didn't you get the letter?" I pulled out a small envelope and showed it to her.

"When did you get this?"

"An hour ago" I put the envelope back into my pocket. "It was on my bed"

"Let me go check my room" Hermione got up and ran to the girls' dorm. I started thinking of the letter and its contents, my brain running the letter over and over again.

_Dear Fairytale guest,_

_The meeting scheduled for Saturday will go on as planned._

_Despite the unfortunate passing of Miss Chang, her role is yet to be guessed._

_You have the opportunity to get a hint if you guess her role correctly._

_Yours truly,_

_Ghost_


	12. The Service

**Katie's POV**

The memorial service was held in the Great Hall. Everyone was dressed in black and blue, the colors of the Cho's house. My head was throbbing painfully. I stood next to Lavender and Parvati, listening to Professor Dumbledore go on about Cho's many accomplishments and how she will live in our memories. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my nails. I had painted them black to match the supposed mode we were all in. I could care less about what happened to Cho. She was outside of the castle after the doors were shut, which was against the rules Dumbledore had set in the beginning of the year. It was pathetic that she was being honored for breaking rules while another student was being punished for the same crime.

"I would like to inform all of you that Miss Chang's parents are grateful for all of your condolences and gifts you have sent for them" Dumbledore paused and took a small breath. "I would also like to announce that the Owlery will be closed from now on until further notice"

"What about our packages and letters?" Ginny asked.

"Those will be delivered to the office of your Head of House. You may go pick them up there if you wish" He cleared his throat and continued his speech. "After the memorial service, you will be able to visit the statue we have made to honor Miss Chang. That is all"

I got up and followed Lavender out to the courtyard. Many of the students were going to the statue. Me? I didn't care about the statue or the girl it was supposed to honor.

"Are you coming Katie?" Parvati asked.

"No thanks" I sat down on one of the benches and looked at my nails. "It's too depressing"

"Everything is depressing" Lavender pointed out.

"Well I don't want to go" I leaned back on the bench, steading myself with right hand. My head was still throbbing painfully; Lavenders shrill voice was doing it no good either.

"Why are you so angry today?" Lavender asked.

"I'm just a little annoyed that she is honored even though she broke the rules" I tilted my head back and relaxed. "I had to organized all the books in the library alphabetically for the same thing she did"

"You are such a bitch right now" Lavender turned away and stomped off. Parvati followed her, giving me weird look. I shrugged and closed my eyes, relaxing in the warm sun rays.

"Hey Katie" I groaned inwardly and opened my eyes.

"What?"

"Why aren't you going to see the statue?" Harry stood over me, casting a shadow.

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"I just don't want to" I said angrily. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked. He sat down beside me, looking very worried.

"Nothing's wrong"

"You do know that everyone is grieving. You don't have to feel alone" He placed a comforting arm around me.

"I'm not grieving that bad Harry" I laughed bitterly. "Why should we remember someone who has done something bad?" I pushed arm away from me and got up. "If anyone is looking for me, tell them I'm in my room. I'm not feeling well"

**Hermione's POV**

"What was that about Harry?" I walked beside Harry, both of us on our way to see the statue.

"Katie wasn't feeling well. She said something about remembering someone who has done something bad" He frowned and looked confused. "What did she mean by that?

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said 'Why should we remember someone who has done something bad' and then she walked away, claiming to be sick"

"Maybe she was talking about someone else" I shrugged and pulled my black knit sweater closer to my body. It was getting colder as fall started to come. The leaves were turning orange and yellow. I thought it was really beautiful out, despite the cold wind.

"Maybe"

This chapter is mostly a side chapter. I didn't want to skip the one day before the next meeting so I wrote about the memorial service. The next chapter will get back into the story.


	13. Beauty

**No one's POV**

Many students were sneaking out of their common rooms to head for the meeting. No one wanted to miss this meeting due to belief that a hint would be given. They all arrived dressed up in black, still mourning for their lost classmate.

"Welcome back" Ghost stood at the front of the room. He saw that one member was missing. "Where is Mister Diggory?"

"He wasn't up to coming tonight" Harry replied.

"I see" Ghost thought for a second before clapping his hands together. "We'll continue the game without him for now"

"Why are you so insensitive?" Marietta cried. She stood up quickly and looked around at everyone. "Cho died 2 days ago and you all can only think about this meeting!"

"How are we being insensitive?" Katie asked. She glared at Marietta threateningly. "She was somewhere she didn't belong and knew the consequences"

"Katie! Stop it!" Lavender grabbed her friend and tried pulling her back down. Katie threw her arm off and walked over to stand in front of Marietta.

"I am sick and tired of everyone mentioning Cho Chang!" Katie leaned closer to Marietta's face, their noses an inch apart. "She's dead. Get over it"

Marietta sat down in shock, her mouth wide open. Katie went back to her seat and crossed her arms, smirking. Everyone was silent. Ghost watched the small confrontation with interest. He noticed that everyone was already choosing sides. The Slytherins were siding with Katie while everyone else sided with Marietta. He cleared his throat and started walking towards them.

"If anyone has a guest on Miss Chang's role then say it now. Otherwise we'll continue with the another topic"

"No one got a hint on her role" Hermione pointed out.

"You are wrong Miss Granger" Ghost walked over to Luna and held his hand out. "Miss Lovegood, do you have a guess or do you wish to give everyone else the hint?"

"I want to guess" Luna took his hand and followed him to the corner. She whispered in his ear her guess and waited.

"Correct you are Miss Lovegood"

"What's the role?" Katie demanded.

"Would you like to share the name Miss Lovegood?" Ghost looked at the younger girl. "I will give you your hint of choice after the meeting"

"Her role was Beauty" Luna stated. "She was given the role of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast"

"How did you get a hint Looney?" Pansy sneered.

"I was chosen to receive a hint" Luna said coldly.

"That is so unfair" Hermione said. "Why did she get to receive a free hint?"

"She was chosen to receive a hint" Ghost replied. "The reason you were asked to bring a partner was to play a little game. The game is simple. You have to hold hands with your partner and try to break other partners apart. The couple left standing with their hands still linked will get a hint each"

"What if we don't want to hold hands?" Katie asked.

"Then you forfeit your hint"

The game was started quickly. People had turned vicious once the game was started. It was narrowed down to Katie and Neville.

"Here is your hint for Miss Weasley's role, Miss Lovegood"

_She is a believer in fairies and a good Mother. She followed her beliefs to the land of Never._

"Miss Bell, this is your hint for Miss Edgecombe's role"

_She watched her brother fall down a hill, cruelly laughing as she watched him go still._

"Your hint for Mister Potter's role is this, Mister Longbottom"

_He was simply childish and wanted fun. His mind was old as his body stayed young._

This chapter may seem a little lacking but I am currently out of ideas for the time being. Once I get some inspiration I'll continue write a much better chapter


	14. An unusual alliance

**Luna's POV**

_She is a believer in fairies and a good Mother. She followed her beliefs to the land of Never_

I repeated that sentence over and over in my head as I paged through the storybook.

_Found it!_ I read the story quick and smiled. Now I knew Ginny's role. I slid the book back into its hiding place and went to find Katie. I walked through the halls and looked in the library. Parvati had said she was going for a walk to clear her head. I went outside to check the grounds but didn't find her.

After an hour of searching, I slid down a wall and sat on the floor. The corridor I was in was empty, leaving me to think things over. I knew I could strike a deal with Katie. She seemed greedy to get hints and a little crazy at the moment. Hermione told me she was just acting like that to cover up her grief.

"What are you doing here Looney?"

I looked up to see Blaise Zabini smiling down at me. He reminded me of a predator looking down on its prey. I stayed sitting and looked back at him with a blank expression.

"What do you want Zabini?" I asked, making my voice sound distant.

"I asked you a question first" He moved to stand directly in front of me.

"I was looking for Katie Bell" I looked around slowly before looking back at Blaise.

"I just saw her near the Forbidden Forest. She looked very troubled" He too looked around before sitting down next to me.

"Are you going to answer my question now?"

"I was just walking around when I saw you sitting here" he shifted a little closer to me, his left arm brushing against my right arm.

"Why are you talking to me of all people?"

"You are easy to talk to" He turned to look at me before looking away quickly. "Now I get to ask you 2 questions"

"Ok" I looked around the corridor again before staring down at my hands.

"Why are you looking for Katie?"

"I was going to ask her to share her hint with me. In return I would give her my hint"

"Would you share your hint with me even though I don't have one to give back?"

"Only if you share a hint later on"

"And if I don't get a hint?"

"It was my turn to ask a question" I folded and unfolded my hands nervously. "But to answer your question, I would ask you to help me with my hints in return. Honestly, the hints I have received are confusing. I only figured out the last hint so far. Hermione helped me figure out Cho's hint"

He took one of my hands and held it. I looked down at our entwined hands, surprised by the sudden gesture. "You can ask me a question now"

"Umm… Would you ever help me with my hints?"

"Sure" He held up our hands, looking curiously at them. He tightened his grip on my hand when I tried pulling away. He lowered our hands back down, still holding my hand tightly.

"You would really do that?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He let go of my hand, only to turn it over so my palm was facing upward. He traced small circles on my wrist, making me shiver slightly.

"I just heard a lot of rumors that you don't like associating with people outside of Slytherin"

"Those rumors are untrue" He traced a path down my arm to my elbow, following my vein. "I just don't converse with people that much"

"Why?"

"Their conversations don't interest me much"

"My conversations interest you?" I took his hand off my elbow and placed it in my hand. He entwined our fingers again.

"They are very interesting"

"You do know that I am the only one asking questions"

"I know" He let go of my hand and got up. "Let's go somewhere private"

"Why?" I got up and took a step back.

"Someone's watching us" He whispered. He took my arm and led me away from the corridor. I felt this weird presence behind us, giving me a chilling vibe. I grabbed his hand and took off running. We ran down 3 flights of stairs and down a corridor to the dungeons. Blaise opened a door and pulled me inside. We both leaned against a wall.

"Did you see anyone?" He asked, panting slightly.

"No. You?"

"No one"

**Ginny's POV**

I watched as Luna ran away, holding Blaise Zabini's hand. I frowned and tried following them. They ran down several staircases, losing me on the 1st floor. I swore under my breath and went back up the staircases.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione caught up with me on the 3rd floor staircase. "Who was that you were chasing?"

"Luna" I hitched my bag up higher up on my shoulder. "She was with Blaise"

"Zabini?"

"Do you know another Blaise?"

"Why was she with him?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side, allowing a couple of 2nd years by.

"I don't know" I waited until the 2nd years left then made sure we were alone. "They were holding hands when I found them"

"Blaise was holding Luna's hand?" Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "That's not possible. Blaise hates everyone outside of Slytherin because they are not purebloods"

"Luna's a pureblood" I pointed out.

"He doesn't like associating outside of Slytherin then" She tucked her hair behind and her ear and frowned. "Actually, he doesn't even associate with the Slytherin's that much"

"Then why would he talk to Luna?" We both thought it over before Hermione spoke up.

"Maybe he's trying to get her hints"

"That's probably why he is talking to her" Hermione nodded her head before shrugging. "She'll end up looking like a fool if he gets her to share her hints"

"Oh well"


	15. The lies begin

I changed the flashback indicator to stars (*). I don't know if that makes it more confusing or not but I hope it helps

**Harry's POV**

"Hey Luna, wait up!" I waved bye to Ron and jogged over to her. She stopped walking and looked back at me.

"What do want Harry?" Her voice sounded distance as usual. I caught up to her and motioned for her to continue walking. She turned back around and went outside to the courtyard.

"I just wanted to talk about the club"

"I'm not giving you a hint" She walked over to the tree in the courtyard and sat down on the ground underneath it.

"I wasn't going to ask that" I sat down beside her.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Hermione said Blaise was talking to you earlier. She said he was trying to get you to give him your hints" I noticed her shoulders went tense, her body unmoving. "Did he try to hurt or threaten you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Hermione must have been seeing things" She grabbed a stick and started drawing in the dirt.

"Hermione and Ginny both told me"

"Well then they are lying. I wasn't with Blaise yesterday. I was with Katie for most of the day" She threw the stick away and got up. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then I have to go" I watched as Luna walked away angrily.

"What'd you do to make her mad?" Katie walked over and sat down beside me.

"I was just asking her about yesterday"

"She was with me yesterday"

"She said that too, but Hermione and Ginny said she was with Blaise" I twirled a stick around, thinking back to what Hermione told me.

"Ginny and I both saw her with Blaise earlier today. She was running towards the dungeons, holding his hand" Hermione sat down beside me on the couch.

"Are you sure he wasn't chasing her?"

"Ginny said they were in a corridor holding hands as if it was nothing out of the ordinary" She threw her hands up in frustration. "Harry! A self-centered Slytherin was holding hands with Luna Lovegood"

"Well she was with me yesterday" Katie retorted. "Maybe Hermione and Ginny lied to you about that"

"Why would make up something like that up?"

"I guess they wanted to stir up trouble" Katie got up and held her hand to me. "Let's go find Luna so you can apologize to her"

"Ok" I took her hand and followed her.

**Draco's POV**

"So Blaise, Pansy tells me that she heard Granger and Weasley talking about you and Looney?" I smiled at my friend mischievously.

"What were they saying?"

"Weasley claimed that you two were holding hands and running to the dungeons"

"And you believe that?" He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Pansy even asked some of the portraits if they saw you. They confirmed that you were running with Looney" I crossed my arms and smiled. "When are you two going public?"

"You know that you sound jealous of something that's not true" He went back to reading while I laughed.

"Then why were you running with her to the dungeons?"

"If you must know, I was trying to get the hint out of her" He looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"Did you get it?" I stopped teasing him and sat up, interested.

"No. She told me that she was still trying to figure it out" He went back to reading and sighed. "I was going to try again either tonight or tomorrow"

"Will you share the hint with me or will you keep it to yourself?"

"I will share it with you if you do something in return"

"What do you need me to do now?"

"I need you to distract Weasley and her friends so I can meet up with Lovegood privately"


	16. Planning the Maquerade

**Hermione's POV**

"Did you talk to her Harry?" Ginny and I ran up to him as he headed into the Great Hall.

"She said she was with Katie for most of the day. Katie confirmed that Luna was with her" He replied. "She said Luna wanted to talk about having a dance for all of the students. They are going to see Professor Dumbledore after dinner"

"They lied to you Harry" I said. "Ginny saw her with Blaise yesterday"

"Luna denied the accusations and Katie gave her an alibi" Harry sat down and started dishing up a plate.

"Whatever then" Ginny rolled her eyes and went off to an empty spot. I followed her, equally annoyed on how dense Harry was.

"He is such a pushover" She sat down frustrated. I sat down beside her and grabbed a plate.

"We should just ask her ourselves" I suggested. Ginny nodded her head and dished herself up.

"That way we can get the truth without being fooled" She bit into a sweet roll and nodded her head again. "We'll ask her after dinner"

"Sounds like a plan"

**Luna's POV**

I was eating by myself at the end of the Ravenclaw, having angered Ginny and Hermione by confronting them earlier today. After Harry had confronted me, I went to find them. I yelled at them about spreading lies and trying to coerce me into giving them a hint. They yelled back at me saying I was 'making deals with the devil'. I left them after that, having said what I wanted to say. Harry found me and apologized for questioning me. I accepted his apology and went with Katie after he left.

"I covered for you like you asked. Harry believed every word I told him" Katie said. She tilted her head back, letting the sun get to her face. We were walking outside by the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Thank you Katie" I sighed and sat down on the grass. She sat down beside me and pulled her robes off. She rolled her sleeves up and laid back, relaxing in the sun. "I found out who saw me and Blaise"

"That nosy Granger and her side kick Weasley"

"MmHmm" I lied back and folded my arms under my head. "I already told Blaise after I left Harry"

"You should be more careful with your little meetings"

"I know" I closed my eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the sun. "I didn't even know that he was going to talk to me in the first place"

"He like being spontaneous I guess" Katie rolled over on her side, facing me. "Did he make a move on you?"

"Can I trust you?" I turned to face her, analyzing her face.

"You can trust me Luna" Katie reached out and took my hand. "I swear on my life that whatever you tell me will stay with me until my grave"

"He did kiss me" I said.

She smiled and laughed. "Wow. Who know he could like someone beside himself" I laughed with her until on my stomach started hurting.

Katie said she was skipping dinner to study for a test. I poked at my salad, having lost my appetite. I looked around at the Gryffindor, making sure Ginny and Hermione were busy before slipping out of the Great Hall. I walked to the library to find Katie. We were going to ask Professor Dumbledore if we could have a masquerade on Halloween.

"Looking for me?" Katie walked out from behind a book shelf. "I was just on my way to find you"

"I wasn't hungry so I wanted to find you so we can go talk to Dumbledore"

"Then let's go" Katie grabbed her books and her bag. I followed her out of the library and to the Great Hall. We waited in the corridor until we saw him walking with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Katie yelled. We both started running after him. He stopped and turned to us.

"Yes Miss Bell and Miss Lovegood?"

"We wanted to ask you something" I explained.

"I will leave now" Professor McGonagall walked towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"What is it that you wanted to ask?" Dumbledore asked.

"We wanted to know if we could have a masquerade on Halloween" Katie stated.

"I don't see why not"

"Thank you Professor" We bowed and hugged each other excitedly. Dumbledore smiled and left us alone to celebrate.

"This will be so much fun!" Katie grabbed my hand pulled me to the Moving Staircases. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement. We can make our plans in secret there"

"Then let's go" We took off running through the staircases until we reached the seventh floor. I stood back as Katie thought of what we needed. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared. She opened it and went inside. I followed her and found the room was full of masquerade decorations.

"You know what we should do for the decorations?" Katie asked, her eyes glowing with excitement. "We should have a chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling with gothic designs on it. We could also decorate the Great Hall with gothic art pieces"

"That sounds fitting for Halloween" I smiled. "We should send the invitations out next week so they have 3 weeks to get a dress and a mask"

"That's a great idea"

We spent the next 3 hours planning before we had to go due to curfew. We said goodbye and headed to our common rooms.

"Hello Lovegood"


	17. Blaise's Confidant

Hey! I am feeling better so I decided to start updating my stories.

**No one's POV**

"What do you want Draco?" Luna turned to the blonde Slytherin.

"I just have a message from Blaise" Draco pulled out a scroll and handed it to her. "I also have something I need to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Are Granger and Weasley bothering you? I heard from someone that they were interrogating you about your previous meeting with Blaise"

"They are just trying to be high and mighty" Luna slid the scroll into her robes and folded her hands. "I already told them to leave me alone"

"Just tell me if they bother you again" Draco waved goodbye before walking away. Luna shrugged and headed for her common room.

**Ghost's POV**

I watched as Lovegood walked away from Malfoy. I tilted my head in curiosity as I went through their conversation. From the information I had gathered the Malfoy family was full of pride and looked down upon those who weren't traditional purebloods. The Lovegoods were purebloods but were looked down upon by society due to their weird nature. I sighed and slid back into the shadows, taking note that the information on the Zabini's matched the Malfoy's. It puzzled me on how both pureblood boys were talking to Lovegood. I came to the conclusion that they were using the girl to gain a lead in the clues. What didn't make sense was that the Zabini boy was showing affection to girl when it was not needed.

"Maybe he does have affections toward her" I muttered to myself. I waited until the castle was completely empty before I slipped out and ran into the Forbidden Forest.

**Blaise's POV**

Luna sent me her reply via Katie Bell. She had agreed to meet with me in the same classroom we hid in a week ago. I had asked Katie why she was giving me Luna's message instead of Luna giving it in person. Katie explained that Granger and Weasley were watching Luna like a hawk so she had offered to give it to me in class. I nodded my head and made a mental note to have Draco recruit Pansy. She would be able to help Draco distract Granger and Weasley while I met up with Luna tonight.

"What's on your mind Blaise?" Daphne asked. She was my partner for the potions class. We were trying to make a Sleeping Draught and it wasn't going so well.

"Nothing" I added another ingredient and stirred the potion.

"Is it about that club you are in?" Daphne wasn't invited to the Contes de fées mortelles club. She said she didn't care about not being invited but I knew better. She was a little mad at first but decided not to care anymore due to the game being played. She claimed it sounded boring due to the fact that Granger could guess everyone's role by getting a hint. I agreed with that fact then pointed out that Granger had not yet gained a hint due to Luna being smarter than everyone thought.

"Yeah" I looked at the list of ingredients again before slamming the book shut. "We screwed this up"

"We'll start over then" Daphne grabbed her cauldron and opened the book again. "What is wrong with the club that has you troubled?"

"It's more about someone in the club than the club itself" I gathered the ingredients again and handed them to her. She looked at the list and added them carefully.

"Who is it then?"

"Luna Lovegood" I said quietly. She nodded her head and stirred the potion.

"What about her?"

"Can I trust you?" I looked at her, studying her face. She stopped stirring and looked right into my eyes.

"Do you have to ask that?" She went back to looking at the ingredients and stirring the potion.

"You won't tell Draco even if he asks?" I sat down beside her, looking around to see that many of the students were still making there potions.

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone" Daphne sat down and sighed. "Are you going to tell me why she is a problem to you?"

"She's not a problem" I leaned closer and lowered my voice. "I kissed her"

"You kissed her?"

"I kissed her" I looked away from her, making sure no one was listening. "Don't judge me Daphne"

"I'm not judging you Blaise" Daphne said. "I'm not an uptight traditional pureblood"

"I know you're not"

"I don't care if you like Lovegood. I'm just going to warn you that many Slytherin's might not be ok with the situation like I do"

"I don't really care if they are ok with it or not. I told Draco I was using her to get hints"

"You know she will eventually hear that. Draco will tell Pansy who in turn will tell Luna just to spite her" Daphne raised her hand and turned back to me. "Just tell Luna that you told Draco that lie just to keep off your back. Otherwise she will feel betrayed and won't trust you again"

"Are you two finished already?" Professor Slughorn looked down at our potion. "It seems that you two have successfully made a Sleeping Draught"

"We did?" Daphne looked down at our potion in surprise. I got up and looked at the potion too.

"It looks exactly like the Sleeping Draught I made early" He leaned down and sniffed it. "That is definitely a Sleeping Draught. Congratulations Mister Zabini and Miss Greengrass on completing the assignment. For a reward you can talk a little of the Sleeping Draught with you" He gave us two vials and left us to see what the other students were doing.

"We made a Sleeping Draught" Daphne said. She smiled and poured some into one of the vials. "Who knew we could succeed at that"

"I don't think we were even trying" I grabbed the other vial and filled it. "At least I wasn't"

"I wasn't trying either" Daphne smiled even bigger. "I guess we just got lucky"

"Really lucky" I held the vial up and started thinking of ways to use the Draught.

Due to the small break I lost my train of thoughts on where this story was going so I wrote this chapter with very little inspiration. It may be dull compared to my other chapters so I will make up for it in my next chapter.


	18. Recruiting

I'm not good with timelines but this takes place about 3 weeks into the school year.

**Ron's POV**

"I need your help Ron" Hermione pleaded.

"Why do you need me to follow Looney?" I asked. "Harry told me that she wasn't with Zabini the other day. Katie even gave her an alibi"

"Katie was lying. She's not in her right mind. We all saw her yell at Marietta the last meeting"

"Even if she isn't in her right mind she still wouldn't lie to Harry. They played Quidditch together and she is a nice person" I closed my book up and looked at Hermione. "Why are you and Ginny so obsessed with Looney anyways?"

"We want to know if she made an alliance with the Slytherins" Hermione sat down on a chair and sighed in frustration. "Ron, if she made an alliance with them, they would win. She already had 2 hints and she got another one when she guessed Cho's role"

"We have you to help us. The Slytherins are all purebloods meaning that they don't know the muggle stories at all" I looked at the essay I was supposed to be doing when a thought occurred to me. "If I help you guys with your spying, will you do my essays for me?"

"If that will get you to help me and Ginny then yes" She grabbed my essay and opened it. "Is this from Snape's class?"

"Yep. It's due in two days" I pushed my bag over to her. "It has to be a parchment and a half"

"I can get it done, but that means you have to help Ginny" Hermione took out a quill and started writing. "She said that she heard Blaise talking to Katie and that he was meeting up with Luna tonight at 8:00"

"What am I supposed to do?" I sat back and relaxed.

"You have to follow them to see where they are meeting up all the time" She continued writing, already a quarter ways down.

"Where do I meet Ginny?" I looked at my watch and saw that it was 5:00. Dinner was in an hour and I still had to find Harry to talk about Quidditch.

"She will tell you what to do during dinner" She looked up briefly and pointed at the door. "Harry just walked by"

"See you later 'Mione" I got up and ran to catch up with Harry. "Oi Harry"

He turned around and waited for me at the end of the corridor. "What's up Ron?"

"I just wanted to know when Quidditch tryouts would be"

"They are next week. Professor McGonagall had moved it after the accident" He started off down the other corridor.

"Is Katie going to try out for chaser again?"

"I'm not sure. I know Ginny is going to try out for a chaser position. Are you trying out for keeper?"

"Yeah" We walked to the Gryffindor Tower where Harry dropped off his bag. After that we went to the courtyard to kill time before dinner.

"Hey Katie" Harry greeted. "Don't you have a class right now?"

"It was canceled due to some idiot blowing up the classroom" She dropped her bag and sat down.

"Was it Seamus?" I asked.

"Yep" She pulled out a book and started reading. Harry just smiled at her answer while I started laughing.

"I wonder why he keeps blowing things up" Harry commented. "Do you think it's because his wand is malfunctioned?"

"Probably" Katie replied. I looked closely at her book and saw part of the title. 'The Adventures of?' I frowned and tried seeing the rest of the title. She moved to lean against the bench, making the title become hidden. I shrugged and laid down on the ground, resting until dinner.

**Pansy's POV**

"You need my help to distract Granger and Weasley? Why?" I asked. Draco sighed and looked around the common room.

"Blaise is trying to get Lovegood to give us her hints" He explained. "Not one of the Slytherins in the club have been given a hint so far"

"I know that but why do we have to distract Granger and Weasley?"

"They saw Blaise talking to Lovegood and have been following her ever since" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He wants to meet Lovegood in private so he can get the hints"

"Why do you want my help?" I leaned back into the couch. "I thought I was a nuisance to you"

"I was mad at Potter that day. That's why I said that" He replied. "I didn't mean it"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes. "I'll help you"

"Thank you Pansy" He got up and left the common room. I got up and went to my room, sighing in relief when I saw that it was empty. I locked the door and walked over to my bed. I pulled my trunk out and dug through it. At the bottom of the trunk I felt a small cold object. I smiled and held it up into the light. The vial with the liquid in it was cold as ice. I slipped it into my pocket and got up. "Granger won't know what hit her"


	19. The maze

**Ginny's POV**

"Hermione are you ready?" I sat down beside her and dished myself up.

"Ron's going with you tonight. I got him to help us on the condition that I do his essays" She was writing on a piece of parchment. I saw that she already had a whole page done and was starting on another.

"Do you thing you can finish that before we have to go?" I bit into a dinner roll and watched as she wrote quickly.

"I only have this half to do then I'm done with one essay. I'll do the other essay later" She reached over and took a dinner roll. I took a bite of my salad and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. Luna was sitting at the end of the table near the door with Katie. They were laughing and pointing at something in a book. Everyone was looking over at them curiously. I looked over at Harry and Ron. They too were watching Katie and Luna. Ron glanced over at me and Hermione. I met his eye and saw that he was nodding his head slightly at something. I turned and saw Draco, Pansy and Blaise getting up from the Slytherin table. They passed by the Ravenclaw table on their way out of the Great Hall. Katie and Luna continued talking before they both got up. They grabbed their book and left the Great Hall.

"I'm going to follow them" I got up and ran out of the Great Hall. I saw Luna and Katie heading up the stairs. I quietly followed them up to the 4th floor and into a classroom. I turned around and saw Ron following me. I waved at him and pointed at the classroom. He nodded his head and slid behind a statue. I followed his lead and hid behind a statue. 5 minutes passed before Luna and Katie left the classroom and headed for the Moving Staircase. I waited for them to go around the corner before leaving my hiding spot.

"What time is it?" I heard Luna ask.

"It is 6:45" Katie replied. I peeked around the corner to see them round another corner.

"How long before we have to meet your friend?"

"We have 15 minutes"

"Let's hurry then" I heard them start walking faster. I quickened my pace and followed their footsteps. I heard Ron pick up his pace to match mine. Their footsteps faded as they quickened their pace. I started running after them, trying to keep my footsteps quiet. Ron ran faster and caught up with me.

"Do you know where they are heading?" He whispered to me.

"My guess is to the dungeons. I lost them last time on the staircase to the dungeons" I stopped and listened. Their footsteps were to my left and fading away. I ran down the corridor and found a small staircase.

"What if we can't find them?" Ron asked.

"They shouldn't have gotten far" I ran down the stairs and out to a hallway. "Do you know where we are?"

"It seems like we ran down 5 flights of stairs. Which means we may be in the dungeons" He looked around and pointed at a door. "I recognize that door. I hid in there when Filch was looking for. We're not far from the Potions dungeon"

I motioned for him to be quiet and strained to hear anything. I heard faint voices but I couldn't distinguish where they were coming from. The walls were making the voices appear to be from everywhere.

"I can't pinpoint the area they are in" I groaned in frustration. "How did they get so far ahead of us?"

"Let's just walk around for a while until we find them" Ron suggested. I nodded my head and followed him. We walked around for an hour before we both admitted defeated.

**Katie's POV**

"I think we lost them" Luna said. We were hiding in a secret passageway, having been informed by Pansy that the 2 Weasley's were following us.

"Sounds like it" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It seemed like Granger and Weasley were everywhere with their little spies.

"Let's go find Blaise" Luna grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the passageway. We walked down another set of staircases and into the lower dungeons. It was dark and cold in the dungeons. I shivered as a small draft went through the empty corridor. No matter how many times I reminded myself the dungeons were empty, I felt like someone else was with us. Every little noise behind us made me turn around fast to see if someone was following us. I stayed behind her and made sure we were alone. Luna stopped and pointed at the end of the hallway.

"Did you see that?" She asked. I peeked over her shoulder and looked around.

"See what?"

"I thought I saw someone down there" She started walking cautiously to the end. I pulled my wand out and followed her, preparing to hex anyone that was down there. Luna pulled her wand out and slid close to the wall. She held her hand up and counted to 3 slowly. As soon as she hit 3 we both turned around the corner and shot hexes. We stopped and looked around the empty hallway.

"There's no one here" I said. I lit the hallway up with my wand. I sighed and turned back to Luna. "Maybe you imagined it. The darkness can play tricks on your eyes"

"Maybe, but I could of sworn that I saw someone look at us before heading down this corridor" She frowned and shrugged. "Let's head back to the other hallway. Pansy's map indicates the turn was 2 hallways back"

"Why did you agree to meet Zabini down here? Everyone knows this place is like a maze" I followed her down several hallways until we reached a bunch of empty chambers.

"All of the Slytherins know about the maze. We agreed on this location because it would be hard to follow anyone down here"

"Is that why Pansy gave you a map?"

"Yeah. If we follow it we should reach the meeting place" She stopped in mid step and looked around. She moved closer to me and held onto my arm. "I think we are being watched" She whispered in my ear.

"By who?" I whispered back. I looked down at her map and saw that we were far from the meeting place.

"I don't know" Luna walked forward slowly, pulling me with her. We continued walking slowly to the meeting place. By the time we arrived, it was 8:10.

"There you are" Draco said. He was sitting in a cushioned chair inside a beautifully decorated chamber. It was filled with couches and armchairs along with a small glass table. A beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling, dimly lighting the room. "I thought I would have to go search for you"

"We had to lose the Weasley's and took a wrong turn" I explained.

"Blaise is over in that room" He pointed to a door at the other end of the room. "He told me to send you in when you arrived"

"Do you mind staying out here Katie?" Luna asked.

"I don't care" I sat down in one of the chairs and waved at her to go. She smiled and went into the room. I looked around the room again and noticed it had a small collection of books. I went over and looked at the books before deciding to read an old book about a masked person in an opera house. Draco pulled out his wand and started practicing spells.

I read the book for an hour before Pansy came into the room with Daphne. I looked up at them curiously. Daphne nodded her head once to me in a small greeting before going over to the door. She knocked on it and entered the room.

"What is she doing here?" Draco asked.

"She said Blaise was expecting her down here" Pansy replied. She went over to a couch and laid down. "I brought her with me after I made sure the Weasley's were gone"

"Did they give up on finding us?" I asked.

"Yeah. They left shortly after I alerted you guys only to come back an hour later with Granger and Brown" She said. "I led them down a series of corridors to get them lost before I went back to my post. That's when Daphne asked if Blaise was down here"

"Will they be able to get out of here?" I said. I closed my book and gestured to the hallway. "This place is a huge maze after all"

"They have Granger with them. I'm sure they'll figure a way out" She placed an arm over her eyes and rested. Draco shrugged and went back to practicing spells. I went back to reading the book, having found the story quite interesting. I continued to read it until Daphne, Blaise and Luna came out. Luna motioned for me to follow her. I got up and took the book with me.

"So?" I broke the silence as we headed back to the entrance.

"What?" She opened the map and we started tracing our steps back.

"Did you guys kiss again?" I held my lit wand out and looked down the corridor.

"Yeah" She said quietly. I looked over to see her cheeks turn a little red. I smiled and nudged her teasingly.

"Did you do anything else?"

"No!" She looked over at me with very red cheeks and wide eyes. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I was just kidding Luna" I said. "Do you guys plan on telling Malfoy and Parkinson?"

"I asked him that and he said that he and Daphne were telling them after our meeting"

"So they are telling them now as we speak?"

"Yeah" She looked at the map and turned in another corridor. "Our way out is just at the end of the corridor"

"Let's hurry and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps" We ran the rest of the way and up to the 1st floor. After agreeing to meet tomorrow after classes to plan the masquerade, we left our separate ways to our common rooms. I pulled the book out and looked at the title.

_**Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**_

* * *

I couldn't help but add the Phantom of the Opera after someone pointed out the similarities between Monsieur Erik in my story and the Phantom's name in the original book.


	20. Important Authors Note

I have a couple of questions for the readers of this story.

Does the story seem to drag out and make you bored?

If yes, should I try revising it to make it better?

If no, should I just keep writing the same way?

Should I make a revised version and upload it separately?

I did think of making a revised version of the story but I wanted to see if anyone still liked the first version of the story. I have decided to put this story on a short hiatus until I can figure out if I want to rewrite it or leave it as it is. Your feedback would help me decide what to do with this story :)


End file.
